


Prince Vitya and the merman

by FdLotus



Series: Broca street tales [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Merman!Yuuri, Prince!Victor, Stamp!Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FdLotus/pseuds/FdLotus
Summary: On a far far island, a little prince played with a merman since his early childhood. He promised to marry him when he'll be old enough.





	Prince Vitya and the merman

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I really don't know what I'm doing. It's the first time I needed to write.  
> Don't ask me why but when I read this fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914565/chapters/29506899 it just hit me! I remembered a fairy tale I read when I was little (from this tales : https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Contes_de_la_rue_Broca).
> 
> I tried to ignore it but well it didn't work, so here it is. I hope that some of you will enjoy it.
> 
> And english is not my first language... So if there are errors, don't hesitate and tell me

Once upon a time, an old king reigned upon an island, a magnificent island in the middle of the ocean. This king had only a young son, who was named prince Victor Vyacheslav Evgeny Nikolay Yaroslav Konstantin. It was a really, really long name for a little prince. So, every time someone asked him:

“What’s your name?”

He would always give the same answer:

“Vitya.”

Rapidly, the silver haired boy was known as prince Vitya.

 

The prince thought that washing himself at his castle was terribly boring. Every morning, he preferred to go take a dip in the ocean. He had his own little beach which was conveniently located at five minutes from the castle. The thing he liked about his beach was the polished rocks, the white sand and the merman with whom he played since ever.

 

I think everyone know what a merman is, it’s a sea creature half man, half fish: man from the waist up and fish-like from the waist down. This one was a beautiful creature and his name was Yuuri. He had a beautiful blue tail with some of his silver scales were.

 

Yuuri would take the prince on his back and cruise around the island. Or swim with him in the sea. Or bring him some shellfish, coral branch and little crabs. After swimming, they rested on the rocks and Yuuri would told prince Vitya about all the wonders hidden in the ocean. The little prince would share his own stories to make his merman laugh.

 

One day during a conversation, the little boy said:

“When I grow up, I’ll marry you.”

The merman smiled at the boy.

“When you grow up, you’ll marry a fair princess with two legs like everybody and not an ugly fish tail. Then you’ll succeed your father.”

“No”, said the prince, “I’ll only marry you! You’re the most wonderful person I’ve ever met.”

“Well, you can’t say that now because you don’t understand yet. When you’ll be 18, we’ll talk about it.”

 

Prince Vitya didn’t press on. Thereupon, years went by and he became a handsome young man. One day, he arrived at the beach more excited than ever:

“Guess what!”

The merman looked at the prince, “I can see that you cut your long hair! It fits you!”

“Thank you but no it’s not that!” giggled prince Vitya.

“Well I don’t know. Tell me!”

“I’m 18 today!”

“Happy birthday! Did you want a birthday gift ? I haven’t prepared anything.”

“No! I’m 18, I still love you and I want to marry you!”

Yuuri frowned a little bit because he didn’t expect to have this conversation with his little prince.

“Listen Vitya, I believe you and I think you’re sincere but you don’t understand what you want. You see I haven’t any legs: I can’t live with you on earth like a human. If you marry me, you’ll have to follow me to the Waters kingdom. You’ll also become a merman. You’ll lose your beautiful legs for a fish tail…”

“Well that’s perfect! Let’s do this!”

“No it’s not perfect. You’re not the first human wanting to wed a merman or a mermaid. But these unions are always unhappy. First, a lot of them marry us because they want to be immortal…”

“I didn’t even know this fact so…”, answered quickly prince Vitya

“Vitya, I know but please let me finish. Once they’re married, they begin to regret their mortal life, their legs and the land of their childhood. They want to be able to run, jump, to visit the friends they left… They’re bored to death however death can’t happen anymore…”

“But I love you more than anything and I’m sure to never regret it.”

The merman nodded, “you can’t understand yet! Let’s wait your 21st birthday, we’ll talk about it then!”

 

This time, the prince didn’t want to wait anymore, because he has waited long enough! The same day at lunch, he announced to his father, the king :

“Father, I’m going to marry a merman.”

“Don’t be foolish boy!”, said the king, “you know that there is no such a thing! Mermaids and mermen don’t exist!”

“I beg your pardon but I’ve already met a merman, his name is Yuuri. Every morning, I go meet him and we swim together. He’s so beautiful and funny!”

 

The king remained silent but after his coffee, he went to see his more trusted advisor, Yakov.

“So is it true that merfolk exists ?”

“Of course! And they are demons!”

“Why are you saying they are demons ?”

“Well they are creatures that can’t die! Your majesty, do you think human can be immortal ? Everything die in our world, except demons!”

“I see…”, said slowly the king, “thank you for these informations.”

 

So he went back to his son :

“You really love a merman, do you ?”

“I do, father.”

“And you want to marry him ?”

“I do, father.”

“Don’t you know that mermen are demons!”

“That’s not true!”, answered the upsetted prince Vitya. “You have been ill advised! My Yuuri is not a demon. He’s so sweet and nice. He takes care of me everyday…”

“Does he really?” replied the really perplexed king

 

He hastily went to his advisor :

“I didn’t want to tell you but my son fell in love with a merman”

“It’s a disaster!! How can it be? He will have to become a merman and he won’t be able to succeed you.”

“Really ? It’s going to be a total disaster! What should we do ?”

“It’s simple, explain him that it’s a demon!”

“I already told him, but he doesn’t trust me”, sighed the king.

“Then we have to separate them.”

“That’s a good idea. I’m going to see what I can do to make it happen.”

 

The king went to talk to his son a second time:

“So you really love this merman ?”

“I do, father.”

“And you still want to marry him ?”

“I do, father.”

“And you’re sure you won’t regret it ?”

“I’ll never regret it! I will live happily with him in the ocean forever!”

“I see… When do you plan to see him again ?“

“Tomorrow morning on the beach”

“Very well… so tell him I wish to meet him the day after tomorrow. Is it alright with you?

‘Of course, father.’

 

The next day, prince Vitya was overjoyed and announced to Yuuri:

“My father agreed upon our union! He’ll come tomorrow to meet you!”

Yuuri laughed, “your father is a clever man and it looks like a trap. But it doesn’t matter, I’ll meet him tomorrow. Listen to me it’s important, you shouldn’t worry about me, I’m immortal: nothing can happen to me. Even if they try to separate us, I’m going to tell you how to find me.”

“Ok?”

“Whenever you want to see me, go to a place with water, even if it’s a little. The only thing that matters is that there’s water…”

“Even if it’s far from the sea ?”

“Yes my prince, even if it’s far from the sea. I’m at home wherever there’s water. Because all the waters of the world are the same and my father reign upon them. So to call me, you have to be near some water but you don’t need to touch it. And you sing this song”

 

_Merman darling_

_I’m all yours_

_You’re my life_

_You’re my love._

 

Prince Vitya rehearsed the song multiple times, he was anxious to forget it. When he went back to the castle, he knew it by heart.

As promised, the king went went to the beach with his son the next day. Unbeknownst to prince Vitya, his suite was composed by fishermen and guards dressed as courtiers. Prince Vitya was springing to the beach. Yuuri was already there, beautiful as always. The king took the hand of the merman to pretend to kiss his knuckles. When his grip on Yuuri was strong enough, he shouted. Every fishermen came upon Yuuri with nets. The king told the fishermen,

“take this monster and slice his tail to sell it”. Looking at his son “and you, my dear son, I’m sending you to my cousin the emperor of Russia. You’ll be back the day you renounce to this nonsense thing you call love!”

 

The prince was already on a plane to Moscow when the tied up merman was put on a zinc table of the back of the biggest fish shop of the city. Yuuri was lying there, calm, smiling. The fishmonger cut the fish tail and put in an iced container. To his surprise, when he looked back at the merman he saw that the tail grew back. But instead of a the blue and silver tail, he had a green tail with turquoise glint. In fact the merman didn’t have his long brown hair anymore but  green hair. And his smile froze into a slightly disturbing grin.

The fishmonger, even if he’s a little bit troubled, cut the tail a second time, the green one and brought it to the container with the blue one. Then he turned around as quickly as he could and… this time the merman was dark purple, from his hair to the tip of his tail. And the merman, still looking at the fishmonger was not smiling anymore but frowning.

The fishmonger was terrified but he remembered the king’s order, so he went to get the purple tail. He was shaking. After putting the purple tail with the other ones, he slowly turned his head. The merman was black, totally black, his hair and the scales of his tail were black, but his skin was also black. And the scowl on his face was so scary that the man dropped his knife and ran to the castle yelling like a mad man. He explained everything to the king. The king wanted to see it with his own eyes. When they arrived at the shop, all the tails and the merman already disappeared.

 

Prince Vitya arrived at Moskow and as soon he was in his new room, he asked the servants to leave because he needed to take a bath after the long journey. He filled the bathtub and relaxed in the water. He recited the song Yuuri teached him :

 

_Merman darling_

_I’m all yours_

_You’re my life_

_You’re my love._

 

Bubbles began to appear and Yuuri the beautiful merman was in the bath with his prince.

“Hi Vitya.Do you love me ?”

“Of course” replied prince Vitya “always Yuuri.”

“Well, be a little bit patient because the test just begins”

 

The merman vanished when he finished to talk. Prince Vitya decided to go to rest.

 

Of course, the russian cousin had asked his men to spy on prince Vitya. He was quickly informed that prince Vitya summoned the merman in his bathtub. So, like any wise man, he stated that prince Vitya wouldn’t be able to use the bath anymore. During diner with his cousin, prince Vitya learned that there was some plumbing problem. He won’t be able to have more bath.

 

The next day, prince Vitya asked for a basin to wash his face. When the servant closed the door, Vitya didn’t wait and said the stanzas he learned:

 

_Merman darling_

_I’m all yours_

_You’re my life_

_You’re my love._

 

Small bubbles appeared inside the basin, a smaller Yuuri was looking at Vitya.

“Hi Vitya. Do you still love me ?”

“Of course, more than ever Yuuri.”

“Please, wait a little more because the test is still on.”

 

When Yuuri disappeared, prince Vitya sighed because he heard noises at his door. He knew that his cousin was going to know about his encounter with Yuuri. As expected, he was informed that he won’t be able to wash himself anymore.

 

Hours later, prince Vitya asked for a glass of water because he was terribly thirsty. When the servant who brought the glass bowed, prince Vitya stopped him :

“Stay! So you can tell your master what you saw”

Prince Vitya said the phrases he knew by heart :

 

_Merman darling_

_I’m all yours_

_You’re my life_

_You’re my love._

 

The water sparkled and a tiny Yuuri was in the glass of water.

“Hi Vitya. Do you still love me ?”

“Of course, and forever Yuuri. I really want to marry you.”

“Wait just a little more, the test is over now.”

 

Once Yuuri disappeared, prince Vitya threw the glass of water in the face of the servant :

“Go and do what it’s expected of you.”

 

The next day, the king found his son back in the castle with this letter :

 

_Dear cousin,_

 

_I’ve done what I could but I can’t prevent your son to summon the merman without letting him dying of thirst. I send him back to you._

 

_Good luck,_

_Georgi 1st_

_Emperor of Russia_

  


After reading this letter, the king went to his advisor:

“My cousin send my son back, here’s his letter.”

“Well”, answered Yakov, “I think there’s only one solution left to your majesty problem : we need to transform the prince into a stamp and glue him on the driest wall of the castle. So he won’t be able to touch a drop of water!”

“That’s a wonderful idea!! Don’t move, I’m sending him right now!”

 

So the king went to his son and told him casually :

“Son, can you do your father a favor ?”

“Of course father!”, said prince Vitya.

“I need to talk to Yakov, go and tell him to meet me here.”

 

Prince Vitya went to the office of the advisor and knocked at the heavy door:

“Who’s there ?”, asked Yakov.

“It’s prince Vitya”

“Come in, please.”

 

The moment the prince opened his mouth to say “my father requires your presence”, the advisor looking at him began to chant quickly without mistake :

 

_Abracadabrat_

_You become flat_

_Abracadabri_

_You become tiny_

_Abracadabrer_

_You become paper_

_Abracadabriv_

_With adhesive_

_You’ll become submissive!_

 

When the last sentence was said, the prince became a postage stamp and slowly fell on the tiled floor. Yakov picked him up gently and brought him to the king.

It was a magnificent stamp, with three colors and serrated edges bearing the effigy of the prince and with this inscription :

 

**ROYAL POST, 50 CENTS**

 

The king looked at his son and asked him:

“Now, do you still want to marry your merman ?”

A little voice came out of the stamp :

“Yes I do father. And I will always do!”

“That’s it, I’m going to put you on a wall and you’ll stay there until you change your mind!”

 

He was sticking his tongue out and the advisor screamed :

“Don’t do that! Don’t wet it, your majesty!”

“Oh, you’re right. There’s water in my saliva…”

 

So the king get a stick to glue his son on the wall of his office.

 

Days, weeks, months went by. Every morning, before going to his desk, the king looked at the stamp and asked :

“Do you still want to marry your merman ?”

The little voice always give the same answer

“I do, father.”

 

That year, it rained a lot. There were storms and even a hurricane coming from the sea devastating all the island. But the castle was well built, no water was found inside the king’s office.

The year after, there wasn’t a lot of rain but there was an earthquake followed by a tsunami. A part of the island was destroyed but the king’s castle was holding strong and built on the hills. So not a drop of water went near the stamp.

And the year after, there was war with a nearby island. One day, planes were bombing the castle. Everybody hid in the cellars but when the planes left, the king saw the fire everywhere. Panic stroke him, his son was still in his office! He loved his son fondly, and he preferred that he married the merman than letting him burn. While his men was trying to extinguish the fire, the king went alone inside the burning castle. Flames were everywhere, the smoke was so thick he couldn’t see much. Fortunately, his office was still intact for the moment. The king went to fetch a glass of water. He looked at his son, he kissed him crying,

“Be happy my son”, whispered the king.

 

He wanted to throw the glass of water on the stamp but it already disappeared. One tear was enough to let prince Vitya join his Yuuri.

 

At this moment, rain began to pour down and the fire was quickly under control. But the king couldn’t rest, the enemy fleet was getting closer. He made sure that everybody was safe and began to gather his own fleet. He was hopeless because the enemy fleet was larger, better trained and better equipped. After giving his last orders, he went to the beach where his son used to go everyday. He started to cry, fearing for the people living in his island.

 

At the beach, he saw his son, resting on a rock. He saw the purple tail below the waist of his son. The king kept crying without a word.

“Don’t cry anymore, father”, said quietly former prince Vitya. “You saved my life, you prefered my happiness to your anger. Don’t worry, you won’t regret your decision. I’m now a merman and I’ll protect the island. Please look at the horizon!”

The old king looked up and he shuddered when he saw the first enemy ships.

“Look better, father.”

 

The ships were still moving forward but around them, sea foam appeared, and from time to time he could see a fin, a tentacle or an open mouth. The enemy fleet seemed to be sailing in a sea of monsters.

“Now, dears, attack!”, said Vitya in a low voice

 

Tentacles grabbed what they can, mouths bit, water splashed everywhere. It was like hell on sea. The ships seemed to be made of eggshell, they cracked so easily. Half of hour later, the ocean was calm again. No trace of the terrible battle was left. In fact, no ship of the enemy was left.

 

“Father, may I introduce you to my husband, Yuuri.”

The king saw the merman, blue and silver, with his son hand on his waist.

“I… I beg you to accept my apologies”, said the king, embarrassed.

“Please, you don’t need to apologize”, said a smiling Yuuri.

“You’re too kind… Hmm tell me, do you plan to have children ?”

“No”, said Vitya.

“We are immortal”, explained Yuuri. ”Immortal species don’t need to breed”

“Ah, I see… That’s logic… Unfortunately, it won’t be the same for me…”

There was an embarrassed silence.

“Oh yes”, said Vitya to Yuuri, “my father doesn’t have any heir, and after his death…”

“Yes, chaos and war can be the future of the island.“

“Don’t worry about that, I can fix that”, said Yuuri. “Tomorrow morning, your Majesty will come to bath in the sea with the queen. When you’ll be both in the sea, a yellow fish with black stripes will come and play around you. Let him, don’t be afraid and in eight days you’ll have a little boy.”

 

The next day, the old king and the old queen went to take a bath at the beach where their son met his love. A big yellow fish with black stripes came playing around the royal couple, and a week after they had a lovely little prince. They named him Yuri.

 

\-------------------------------

 

This happened a long, long time ago. Nowadays, Vitya is still a merman in love with his Yuuri. His parents are long dead of course, but their descendants are still reigning on the island. And nobody dared to attack the island anymore.

 


End file.
